The Peacebringers
by AriStarra
Summary: What can I say except, 1/r, 2/h, 3/d, 4/c, 5/s, M/n, and OC/OC.


greetings, I don't own GW, and I wouldn't want to.  
  
*-------* means thinking.  
  
I may use a little German, Spanish, old Irish, Latin or Japanese; I will enclose the meanings in parentheses Ex. Hai (yes), Ja (OK, yes, good, very good), Ci (yes), Ye (you), and non (not).  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Greetings, I am the Visitor,  
  
or at least that is one of the titles I've been given,  
  
the other is Friend of Peace.  
  
What is my birthname, you ask?  
  
Have patience, Friend.  
  
What do I mean by Friend of Peace?  
  
I never thought even the earth would forget the Peacebringers of Sanq,  
  
yet the very earth beneath our feet, the earth that once recorded every footstep,  
  
has forgot the Peace.  
  
It all started one night...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shoot! Wing, we have a problem!" The girl was running as fast as she could while talking into her wristwatch. "I need backup, like now!" She was being followed by a man who wouldn't hesitate to capture her and torture her. "No prob, Cosmo. I'm alerting Tiger, Peace, Water, Nataku, Shinigami, and Desiree, just keep running." The girl almost stopped when she heard the name Peace. "Wing, don't send Peace, I repeat do not send Peace. They are after her. Send Tigeress instead. Over and out." *gotta keep going, information must get to Commander Wind, if it doesn't all is lost* For all her training, she was running out of breath. All of a sudden, she fell, she had been shot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO, I don't believe it, she can't have been captured." Adin, Cosmo's or Laurel's partner, couldn't believe she was captured, he cared too much to even think about what OZ would do to her. "Adin, look, you can't live in denial, we know she's alive. We need your help to rescue her, but if you act like this, by the time we find her she'll be dead. So stop it, please." Noin was beginning to lose her tightly held temper when the door opened, and in stepped _ a petite girl with pale skin and purple-black hair. "Lieutenant Fire, we have received a ransom note for Laurel." Noin stood in a hurry. "Thanks, Hilde, tell anyone you see to report to the war room, immediately."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
One hour later.  
  
*****  
  
"As you can see on you assignments, OZ wants a price we aren't prepared to pay, so we will have to stall 'till we can rescue Cosmo from OZ's grasp. Also we are going to try to negotiate the price to one we can afford. Peace, you and Wing are to negotiate with OZ, Desert and Strategy, figure out how to get in the enemy's base, Everyone else study this letter:  
  
  
  
If you want the beautiful Cosmo back before I kill her,  
  
Hand over the Princess Relena.  
  
"On second thought, Peace, Wind and I will negotiate, I want you and Wing to home command a team of your choice. Relena, I don't want you to leave this base. Heero, I want you to stay with Relena at all times." Just looking at the tall woman, Noin, you could tell she meant business and no one dared to say a word.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Names:  
  
Relena = Peace  
  
Heero = Wing  
  
Duo = Shinigami  
  
Hilde = Desiree  
  
Trowa = Tiger  
  
Catherine = Tigeress  
  
Wufei = Nataku  
  
Sally = Water  
  
Quatre = Desert  
  
Dorothy = Strategy  
  
Noin = Fire  
  
Zechs = Wind  
  
Laurel = Cosmo  
  
Jade = Star  
  
Name: Relena Darlian  
  
Age: 16  
  
Personality: strong, quiet, loves a good challenge (Heero), hates war but fights anyway cause she knows there is no other way.  
  
Code name: Peace  
  
Partner: Heero  
  
Relation to other characters: Loves Heero, is best friends with Hilde and Laurel. Gets along with everyone. Zechs is her brother.  
  
Eyes: crystal blue  
  
Hair: honey blonde  
  
Name: Heero Yuy  
  
Age: 16  
  
Personality: cold, only opens up for Relena and Duo. very smart.  
  
Code name: Wing  
  
Partner: Relena  
  
Relation to other characters: Loves Relena, is best friends with Duo, dislikes Jade but works with him with little problem. Laurel is his sister.  
  
Eyes: Prussian blue  
  
Hair: Light brown  
  
****  
  
Did ya like it? Review Now!!!! 


End file.
